That Little Blue Box
by Anevay
Summary: Jenny has been searching everywhere for her mysterious father, the Doctor. "A blue box. A little blue police box. You'll know it when you see it." (Note: To be updated as soon as I know more about Clara's character! Thanks for all the great reviews!)


**DISCLAIMER**: **Amazing. First Doctor Who disclaimer! Both exciting and depressing all at once…**

A/N: Alrighty, so this is probably a different audience than my usual – hopefully I play this right. Introduction: Hi-ya, I'm Anevay, and yes, I am a Whovian.

Here's the background for this so-far one-shot (I'm terrible with writing one-shots, I usually add on): Jenny, in the season 4 episode the Doctor's Daughter, is absolutely adorable and I really want her to come back – as do many Whovians – so this is just one of my random ideas of how she could come back, perhaps in season 7 part 2 or the 50th anniversary (either of which would be awesome). It's obviously not accurate; it's just my own interpretation and idea that I randomly came up with. And yes, the new season 7 part 2 companion, Clara, is in it – but she's really only mentioned, since I have no idea what she's like or what her story is. Yet. Then I may add a chapter or two to this. That should be it…

Constructive criticism completely welcome, if you can give me any ^^

* * *

THAT LITTLE BLUE BOX

The year was 3289, and the passengers of the _Jaxon Air 89_ were about to experience something very strange.

Something disrupted the plane. Turbulence shook it. A moment later, it settled and the intercom came on: "We'll be experiencing some slight turbulence for a stretch. Please, sit tight and keep calm." The flight attendant spoke calmly, but if anyone turned around, they could very clearly see the confusion on her face. It was her job to keep the passengers calm; that was all. She was as clueless as the passengers.

A blonde pony-tailed girl wearing tan trousers, a green v-neck beneath a black waist-coat and black combat boots, sat in a window seat, towards the back isles. She sat up at the turbulence. Something felt different about _this _one than the previous bouts. Obviously the flight attendants knew something was different, or they wouldn't appear so lost. She watched the woman who had previously calmed them move softly up the isle to the cockpit. She entered. The turbulence continued in brief fits for several minutes, resulting in complaining passengers and whiny children. Jenny almost couldn't stand the suspense – until she looked out her window.

There she was: that blue box. That little blue police box.

Jenny had been tracking it for what seemed forever, trying to find her father. She had traveled everywhere, learning about her mysterious father – the Doctor, he called himself. Just the Doctor. Nothing else. She had traveled the universe, saving worlds and running – all the while inquiring about the Doctor.

"A blue box," one man, Jack, told her, "A little blue police box. You'll know it when you see it."

He called it the TARDIS. And she, that little blue box, was calling out now. Calling out to Jenny; she sensed Jenny the same as Jenny could sense her. She spun and rocked, light flashing in the clouds, spinning madly beside the wing, dangerously close.

Jenny jumped to her feet, breathless with excitement. She slipped past her neighbors, "Sorry, excuse me…" she managed, smiling. She bolted to the doorway that lead to the cargo hold, where she knew there was bound to be a door that led outside. If she could only manage to slip past the flight attendants, she would be home free. There was no way she was losing that ship.

Flight attendants intercepted her, saying, "Sit down, miss. Take a seat, miss. It's only turbulence, miss. No need to worry, miss."

She squeezed past them. "I'm not feeling well," she claimed. They let her go by. The plane shook again, more this time, and the passengers murmured. The TARDIS was still trying to land, only managing to stay close to the plane. Something was preventing her from landing. As the plane vibrated once more and the attendants were distracted, Jenny slipped towards the cargo hold. Unfortunately, she hadn't gone completely unseen, and soon there was a hoard of them on her tail. Still, she ran, calling: "Sorry, all, but I've got to get off this ship! It's alright! Honestly, I'll be fine!" they didn't buy it, yelling after her to come back.

She managed to get to the door, beaming. The deck quivered, as if sensing her anticipation, when in reality it was only the TARDIS below, spinning, waiting for her. The TARDIS would catch her. Jenny gripped the handle to release the door and got ready to jump.

…

Meanwhile, outside the plane, the TARDIS spun in place, light flashing, attempting to land. _Inside_ the TARDIS wasn't much different. They tumbled and fell, never remaining balanced for more than a second. They jerked around, gripping anything they could.

The Captain of the _89 _managed to contact the TARDIS phone, which rang.

"What is going _on?_" Clara cried, gripping the rail.

The Doctor, more lopsided than usual, acknowledged her question with a yell. Clutching the console, he managed to seize the phone. "Hello-_ooo!"_ the Doctor tried, ending his greeting in a yell by accident.

The voice of the Captain came to him. _"Sir, please pilot your blue box away from _Jaxon Air 89_, please."_

"Is this the Captain?" the Doctor asked, instead of answering. It was more of a shout.

"_Yes,"_ answered a miffed Captain. _"Who is this and why are you invading our air space?"_

"Doc-_tor!" _shrieked Clara as she fell.

"Hello, Captain!" the Doctor smiled to himself. "One problem: my ship – she seems to want to land on yours."

"_Excuse me?"_

"She's piloting herself," the Doctor explained jerkily, laughing breathlessly. "But she can't land, so two questions! One! Have you got a shield up?"

"_Yes. Sir—"_

"Two! You wouldn't happen to have anything dangerous, endangered or in need of help on board, would you?"

"_Um, no, sir. I don't believe so."_

"Good, very good – then you won't mind if we come aboard!"

"_I'm sorry, sir, but that's impossible,"_ said the Captain, _"But we can't do that. We don't control the shield. Not our department."_

"Not your department…" muttered the Doctor. The TARDIS jerked violently and he fell over with a yelp, dropping the phone in the process. The TARDIS tipped again, and he was able again to find the phone, only to hear the Captain asking someone what they were doing bringing a girl into the cockpit while he was busy.

"_She tried to jump, sir!" _cried a young man's voice.

"_You've got to let me off! Honestly, I'll be fine!" _insisted a girl's voice.

The Doctor froze. He knew that voice. Why did he know that voice? His mind reeled, searching for a face to put the voice to, even as the TARDIS turned every which way.

"_Miss…" _he heard the Captain say, exasperated.

"_No," _the girl said carefully. "I need off—" her voice was rising in volume and she was about to continue ranting when the Captain held up his hand for quiet. She paused.

"Sir?" the Captain questioned through the phone. "Are you sure? …who is this? Sir, I can't let her off—" he fell silent abruptly. He stood, looking down, hands on his hips, as if enduring a lecture. A moment later, he nodded promptly, lips sealed, albeit a bit angrily. But he understood. "Yes, sir.…absolutely, sir. …understood," he nodded again. He hung up. "Let her off," he ordered as the plane shuddered.

"Captain—"

"Let her off," he ordered again. His resolve was clear.

They released her. Jenny beamed. "Thank you," she said breathlessly. She turned, already running, back to her previous goal of jumping out of the plane.

The flight attendants hurried after her, causing the Captain to go after them to make sure they didn't interfere. Jenny just ran. She ran down the isle, straight down to the door near the cargo hold. She finally yanked on the handle, tugging the door open. Wind blew and tugged at her, beckoning her to jump. She waited, squinting, hand up against the wind while the pesky flight attendants behind her argued with her and the Captain. She ignored them. So did the Captain.

Then that little blue box came spinning into view and began turning in place, jerking about with the light atop flaring off on and on as she forced herself to stay in place. The sight of her prompted Jenny to jump, and she wanted to. It was like running, only you fell. Exhilarating.

Within the blue box, the scanner flickered to life. The Doctor held on for dear life, looking up at the picture on the scanner. "Ah-ha!" he grinned. Topsey-turvey, he flicked a few switches. He slid and stumbled to the door. Clara tried to follow, but quickly gave in.

"Doctor…!" she called, screeching partially afterwards as she slipped.

As he had earlier, he acknowledged it with a slight shout. He jerked open the doors so that the already rocking TARDIS was now raged with wind. Was he mad?

Up on _Jaxon Air 89, _Jenny stepped forward to prepare to jump, addressing the people behind her in a loud voice: "Well, it's been fun, but my Dad's waiting. It's past my curfew." She smiled and jumped with a loud scream of joy.

The TARDIS force-field slowed her descent. The Doctor caught her with a grunt, slamming the doors behind him. Scrambling to the console, he piloted his ship away from the plane so that it only tilted slightly as it flew. After a few more switches, buttons and spinning objects, the TARDIS parked. All three of them were panting. Clara stood waiting for an explanation, staring in confusion at the other girl.

The Doctor moved slowly forward to the edge of the stairs. At the bottom of them was a blonde girl, her hair up in a pony-tail, wearing tan trousers and a black waist coat over a green v-neck and black combat boots. He eyed her, brown eyes gentle, full of wonder, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Jenny?"

Jenny smiled hugely, eyes twinkling. "Hello, Dad."

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable - review and give me some feedback, please :) it is much appreciated.**

**-Anevay**


End file.
